


Lightning

by Jacksonofabitch



Series: Thunder Storm [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksonofabitch/pseuds/Jacksonofabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio forgets his umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

“It looks like it’s going to rain,” Kageyama said as he and Hinata walked out of the club room. “Think you’re going to get drenched?”

The short spiker looked up at the sky, glaring at the looming clouds with that determined look in his eyes. “I can make it home before it rains.”

A crack of lightning split the sky as they walked out of the school entrance, Hinata wheeling his bike alongside. Nishinoya sprinted past them, running down the street without a word.

“Do you think he’s scared of storms or something?” Hinata giggled. 

Kageyama tugged on his bright orange hair. “He’s going after Asahi, dumbass!”

“How do you know?” tHe shorter stared after the tiny figure in the distance with wide eyes.

“Because Sempai lives in the other direction. And they both like each other.” Kageyama smirked. “How are you so much of a dumbass?”

Hinata punched his shoulder as hard as he could, grinning when the raven haired boy winced. “Stop calling me dumbass, you- you dumbass!”

They shouted at each other for a few minutes until there was another lightning strike and rain poured down. The two dashed under an awning, staring out at the heavy rainfall in disappointment.

“Damn it, I knew I should’ve brought an umbrella,” Kageyama muttered under his breath.

“Oh!” Hinata began digging around in his bag and soon pulled out a small, bright pink umbrella. “Natsu, I love you!”

Kageyama snickered. “Why do you have your little sister’s umbrella?”

Hinata opened it, revealing the little ducks decorating it. “Natsu always sneaks stuff in my bag if she thinks I’ll need it.”

“She has more brains that you, dumbass.”

“At least I have an umbrella!”

The orange haired boy started to walk away, struggling to hold the umbrella and his bike. With a sigh, Kageyama ran after him, snatching the umbrella out of his hand and holding it so they were both relatively covered.

“Kageyama…” Hinata stopped walking, pink covering his cheeks as he looked down at the ground. 

“Shut up.” Kageyama refused to look back at him. “You can stay at my house until it stops coming.” 

Hinata nodded slowly, starting to walk forward again. It’s just so they didn’t get wet. The team couldn’t afford one or both of them getting sick now.

“You’re still a dumbass,” Kageyama said to break the awkward silence.

“You’re the dumbass, King!”

 

“What a pair of idiots,” Daichi commented, the echoes of Kageyama and HInata fighting traveling back to them.

Suga elbowed him. “They’re cute though. In a noisy, dysfunctional sort of way.”

Daichi chuckled. “You’re such a mom.” He wrapped an arm around the silver haired boy’s waist. With his other hand, he lowered their shared umbrella enough to hide him leaning over to peck Suga’s lips. 

“I’m literally right here, you two!” Tanaka shouted behind them.


End file.
